Nikyu Nikyu no Mi
The Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, also known as the Nikyu Nikyu Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives its user the ability to push anything they touch. The things the user can push include both the tangible, such as persons and themselves, and the intangible, such as air and fire. They are also able to push these things at the speed of light. The user's ability to move these things are physically represented as "paw pads" on the user's palms. The fruit's name, Nikyu, comes from Nikukyuu which means paw pad in Japanese. The powers of the fruit were originally mistaken for a form of teleportation by Nami. This fruit was eaten by the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. Strengths and Weaknesses The first and foremost strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Kuma, is that the user is able to push practically anything they can touch. This includes both things of tangible material, such as persons, and things of intangible material, such as air, they can even push things that don't have a physical manifestation such as pain. With this, the user is able to use it to give them an advantage in battle. They are able to deflect any attack that comes at them by simply pushing the attack away from them. They are also able to send attacks of their own such as by simply pushing the air in front of them at their opponents at the speed of light, manifested as bullets in the shape of bear paws.One Piece Manga - Chapter 484, The fruit's power is shown and explained by Kuma. The user can also move their very selves through the air at the speed of light that they appear to others as if they're using a form of instant teleportation. The user is also able to move others to different locations at the speed of light. The details of the later strength and use of the fruit's powers, however, have yet to be explained in full detail. While the user is able to deflect attacks by pushing the attacks away from them, they can only push away attacks by using their bare hands. If the user is unable to use their hands to block attacks, either from being caught off guard or otherwise, they will still receive the attack. In Kuma's case however, he compensates this weakness by being a cyborg. So even if he is still hit by an attack that he didn't block with his bare hands, his cyborg body will still withstand against most conventional attacks.One Piece Manga - Chapter 484, Kuma is caught off guard and kicked in the face by Sanji. One Piece Manga - Chapter 485, Kuma is caught off guard and has his shoulder slashed by Zoro. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Most of the attacks performed by Kuma seem to revolve around his Pressure Cannon attack. Also each time he attacks, almost everything that is hit, is left with a print of his "bear paw" palm. Kuma is also able to use his powers to push out the pain and fatigue from a person's body. The pain and fatigue pushed out then manifests itself into a bubble shaped like a bear's paw. With this bubble, the pain that the original person felt before can thus be transfered to another by simply being touched. Also, the original person is healed. The named techniques that are used by Kuma that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Pressure Cannon:' Kuma pushes the air between him and an opponent and attacks them with bear paw shaped bullet of air traveling at the speed of light. The bullet goes directly through an opponent that it leaves bear paw print on their bodies. The bullet however doesn't stop then but continues to go on for a certain distance. Anyone and anything that is behind the first target and in the path of the bullet, is also damaged by the attack. This was first seen being used by Kuma on some members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association.One Piece Manga - Chapter 483, Kuma defeats some members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association with Pressure Cannon. * Hundred Palm Pressure Cannon: Kuma pushes his palms forward multiple times, firing a great number of "pressure shots" at the enemy at once. This was first seen used against Zoro. * Ursa Shock: Kuma gathers a great space of air, and compress it into a small density, as a bomb (due to the exploding air pressure). The force of this blast was enough to knock out all of Kuma's targets on Thriller Bark, except Sanji and Zoro. Ursa is Latin for bear. References External Links *Paw - Wikipedia article about paws in general *Motion (physics) - Wikipedia article about motion *Pressure - Wikipedia article about pressure Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia